nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TinyCastleGuy
aTube Cather With this you can get videos from your computer screen. Also, I've found a url: http://cdn.nitrome.com/styles/images/site_sprite.png 16:00, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Swearing Where?! Please do enlighten me. Also, looking at the length of your talk page, have you guys never thought of acrhiving pages? — Bluefire2 (talk) 07:41, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :Ah I see :) Well that has been up for a while and it is allowed on my home wiki and I won't change it just because someone on a wiki about a game I don't actually play asked me to. The only reason I'm here is because one of your guys asked me to make him a sig on this wiki. Another bit of evidence on my talk page. — Bluefire2 (talk) 11:09, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Can I join? Can I join the Catitude club? Grammar Cat 20:13, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Battle of the Week Your suggestion "Bat (Twin Shot) VS Bat (Blast RPG) VS Bats (Cave Chaos) VS Bats (Shoot)" will be posted the days 9th to 15th of January. Thanks for your suggestion! 18:06, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Help! Hey Tiny Castle Guy I sort of looked for like whats happing on the catitude club and you put print out a enemy from flash cat and decorate it then sign it. Did you mean take a picture of a enemy crop it and decorate it? Or did you mean take a picture print it out decorate it take another picture and upload it? Help! Grammar Cat 22:13, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Catitude club One problem my printer prints things out in black and white. Drat. Okay this maynot work. We may have to find something else to do instead of taking pictures. Soon I will get gimp two and may be able to do something. Maybe we should ... my minds completely blank. By probably next sunday I'll think of something we could do. Well umm... Bye? Grammar Cat 22:32, December 4, 2011 (UTC) The lonely adventures of a string of code that no-one understood Hey there. I come with good news - I have created a category called Category:Article needs image. It will (or should) contain EVERY SINGLE article that does not have an image in its Infobox template (example of an infobox: Template:Character). Cool, eh? It will help the people here find these pages quickly. But, I haven't got it fully working yet, and you can help me. If you see an infobox template (that doesn't already have this, so check), at the very bottom, but before the documentation (the explanation of the template's uses; usually enclosed in tags) paste in | | }||Category:Article needs image}}|}} as well as rename the template to "Infobox " as opposed to just " ", so in the case of Template:Character you should call it "Template:Infobox Character". This will help navigating around infoboxes for future use. If you do not like this idea, please tell me at my talk page; also, you don't have to help me, it's only if you want to. Note: I pasted this message on other users' talk pages, so don't be surprised if you see it elsewhere. 15:04, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :That's ok. I did say you don't have to. 16:50, December 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:NMD level 40 No, that level does not take place in Xeno Industries, nor is the gut holding Blue the professor. Doctor Nastidous has black gloves, and a black sleeve, while the Scientest (I'm getting tired of speeling the naem probperly) has white sleeves. Also, I highly doubt Xeno Industries is located at Nitrome Towers. -- 22:08, December 9, 2011 (UTC) (LOL) Best Users on Nitrome Wiki It's very funny. Also, do you want to change your image in your sign too? P.S. I made longer sigs. Are you interested? 13:18, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhhh yeah. Hey, TinyCastleGuy! I'm so excited for Christmas; it's coming so soon! I'm making a Nitrome Fan Medley 3 winter edition. It's going to be FUN! I see you want to make a request for adminship. Since you definitely meet the minimum requirements, you can make a request page by reading the directions on the requests for adminship page. If you create your request that way, it will help keep the system organized. Thanks! 22:29, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Returning an item Hello. I am just here to return this mistletoe that blueboy threw at my face while you were talking to Random-storykeeper (<-Click that link to refresh your memory) P.S I thought that was funny :) 03:26, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Nitrome Wiki Ad It's good! This image has given me an idea! Thanks! 16:51, December 11, 2011 (UTC) New Comments Hi. Your request to receive adminship has gotten some attention! Visit the request page to discuss with other users and their opinions, as well as answering the two questions. =) 23:51, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Blog Check out my new blog post! 11:53, December 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Not Quagsire... Nor Clefairy Great! I'm getting White for christmas. Can you give me your friend code for SoulSilver? I want to battle you! Beat Blue today, and found that his machamp was CHEATING! How was he cheating? Nobody can DynamicPucnh me 4 times in a row! If you can give me your friend code, we can fight. I'll use my team I'm going to use to fight Red. And if we do fight, be careful, I beat Lance and Clair in Dragon's Den, and all my Poke's were level 61 (and even beat up Lance's level 75 Dragonite). -- 21:34, December 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Pkmn Okay. Guess I'll have to defeat N in White and migrate my Poke's over to fight you. -- 22:20, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Black and white You got black (or white I forget)! And you got a purrloin. Aren't Purrloins so cute? And since you got pansear (My guess from the dream yard as a gift) you may have got the starter pokemon oshawot (My spellings probably off). My brother (Nobody) Is getting white for christmas (and getting zerkom Dragon electric). I'm getting Diamond for christmas (I'd get white but I failed to catch Dilga in platnium and I need Diamond to get a mew). I like what you called your Purrlion (What gender is it?) So how is the game? I have allot of questions since I haven't played the game. If you got pearl you could get a Glameow (What would you call it?) I hope you enjoy your game:) Grammar Cat 16:26, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Black and white I'm getting the awsome grass snake pokemon... Snivy! I find grass is the best type. Which is your faverite type? I like Ghost. So would that mean I'll get the water version of the elmetle monkey? Hmmm... The mascot for pokemon platnium is giritaina wich is ghost dragon. Well write ya later! Grammar Cat 01:57, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Images Whay did you upload them? 20:02, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Red: I yam the worst trainer Hello TinyCastleGuy! Today, I trekked up Mt. Silver for experience for my team. I came to the top and saw Red. I saved, and then planed to act stupid. I would go and fight Red, and revived my Pokemon. I definitely knew I would lose, seeing as all my Poke's were level 65. I fought Red, and out came his level 88 Pikachu. I commanded Mary, my Sandlash, to use Dig, and it did, after withstanding Pikachu's Iron Tail. It used Dig, and Pikachu lostt health... and Pikache fainted. I thought "Lucky shot". Out came Lapras. Go Pauline (the Poliwrath). I DynamicPunhced it, half of Lapras's health went. DynamicPunhced it again, Lapras fell. "Lucky again". I knew I was absolutely fail, as I was 20 levels under. It turns out I beat Red, and he was very easy. The second easiest trainer I have ever fought. I took my 16,200 and left, and headed to Pallet Town to pick up my Squirtle. I didn't think Red would be so easy. Well, that's it. Click... -- 03:42, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Mwahahaha!!!! Well blue boy you think your so smart. Unknown to you I happen to be a rare type of cube boy that can preform......Magic! So I can make myself bigger and you smaller! Also If we fight we are not going to fight to the death. Just beacuse I'm evil dose not mean I'm stupid. The one mistake most villains make is that the don't know when they are beat (No this is not a complement). I have mastered the art of teleportation! And I am not afriad of you a small cube boy. Also having a girl friend is super bad since for one thing you inherit weakness. I will learn from those that have gone before me and I will show you my power! ~Moon Light the Outcast Cube Boy~ Friends? Hi Blue boy. Hmmm... You want to become evil? Not really you. We can be friends if you want... I'm was a bit wary of you the first time being your faction different from mines. By the way good thing you got smaller or else you would have probably crushed tiny castle guy. Lets not fight (I had really no intention. just used words to frighten you). If you want I'm planning to go on a trip to silent cave. I hear there are rumors of gems and hot springs. If you want to go you can just tell me. ~From a wishing to be friends with you Moon Light~ P.S. Is it just me or is everyone getting girl friends? Sunlight Hi blue boy... I must have been day dreaming. I'd like you to meet my (Super annoying) clone name sunlight. As you can see he is a white cube boy with blue eyes. *Sunlight Hi Blue boy! I am Moon Light's clone Sunlight! I am sort of different for after all unlike Moon Light I am not evil and_ *Moon Light I never said I was evil I just will choose sides regardless of the faction! And being more open with others the same faction is not evil! *Sun Light As I was saying I am like the exact opposite of Moon Light. And_ *Moon Light That's enough or do I have to send you into the dark demention! *Sun light no-no-no. *Moon Light good. As for the last question you said the people who have girlfriends are Someone, You,and maybe Tiny castle guy because he said mistletoe in one of his blog posts. So- *Sun Light and maybe you since that strange dark cube girl has been following you. *Moon Light Celdo! *Sun Light Squeak! *Moon Light That's right annoying clone! You are now a stupid squirrel! *Grammar Cat Squirrel! *Moon Light Wow Grammar Cat was right she dose like chasing squirrels. Well see you on the trip Blue boy! P.s Tiny castle guy If Blue boy comes with me can Grammar Cat do my character? It's just mines s a bit complicated. Thanks <(^.^)> A adventure Hi Tcg! I thought of the idea last night of the adventure of Moon Light and Blue boy (I get mixed up and call Moon Light Blue boy and Blue boy Cube boy). I thought of doing it as a blog post. Okay If I do that beacause it is like it can't really be a adventure if we write it on the talk page... I don't know when you'll be on so... I'll post it in a few minutes. Bye and Thanks:) Grammar Cat 16:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Girlfriends Gape......... H-h-how surprising. I'm so glad you can't read my mind. Ummm... She is a completely different species (I have no idea if you umm do get married if you'll have children). Hey Blue Boy what is the engament ring going to go? On her wings? Oh got a go! ~Moon Light the still surprised~ Adventure Did you like the adventure? You didn't say. I found dr.Wasba was crazy thinking I'd do what he wanted because he'd crush a chocolate bar. Justin and Austin are really angry at him because he confused their names (Grammar Cat gets confused to). Though I'm still shocked about your girl friend Blue boy. *Grammar Cat Moon Light someone needs you. *Moon Light Oh yeah the dark... Never mind Lets talk more. P.s. I finally found out who the attractive, I mean dark vampire cube girl is. I've got an answer, a big answer, an ultra zultra cazultra big answer, it's not about a dancer, it's not about the cancer, it's not about numbers, it's not about e-mailers, it's the answer of a world, the answer of the earth, the answer of space Go and type away! (the title is different) P.S. EPIC WIN LOL 11:02, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Moon Light:You should get Snivy instead of tepig . The power of grass againts water and rock, It is the best type. Since water is the most common and rock is also common grass is the best type for those. If I was a pokemon I'd be grass dark. Hey there is a pokemon like that! Oh yeah I think Goth cube put a message on Grammar Cats talk page. I've found another cube boy from the demention I used to live. It just so happens she female (I'm am not getting a girl friend! So don't think that) Hey Blue boy is that a cube girl? Wearing red high heels and black muffs a bow in her hair and holding a fan infront of her face?Purple cube girl '''Hello Have you seen a red cube boy around? '''Blue boy uhhhh Moon Light Ya his house is down the street. Well there gose that cube girl. Blue boy is there something wrong? Why are you looking strangly down the road? Ow! Hey that hurt! Something you probably don't know Moon Light: Hi Blue boy! Remeber when you said 'No more girlfriends until were all fourteen'? Well I'm actually in cat years, 300, in human,10,and in cube boy, 25. So which did you mean when you said that? Human,cat, or cube boy? Also I think goth cube has gone crazy. She just stalks away when she sees me coming. I think it's beacuse even though you say 14 that doesn't mean she can't impress me. I also think it's beacause she saw Luna, the Black Cube girl I talked about. Then when I'm not with Luna she acts strange like always saying hi, pointing out something usefull. Also I finally got to play with my new pet, Absol! A awsome dark type! Chilly's clon found it. Though the most shocking thing about chilly's clone is that there has been a pink version of him with red heart shaped wings following him. Agghhhhh! This is getting annoying! Well Bye and why is there a female pikachu behind you? Pokemon Professer juniper didn't send me any. My starter pokemon is Absol. He is quite tame and I can ride on him. He ko'd a drowzee with ease. Grammar cat let me use her gengette (a female gegngar). Well write ya later and Isn't it strange all the pokemon professers are name after trees? I guess I'm professer maple! ~Moon Light know my power!~ P.s. I took lessons in combat from meta knight. I have a great thing to say to you, a big and awesome thing, a super-important thing, is not about three-headed dogs and not about phones' wires, a thing that may change your life, a thing that can make the sky shine for you Merry Christmas!! Lilonow was Here 21:19, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry Xmas from Grammar Cat and Moon Light! Grammar Cat Merry Christmas! Moon Light And a happy new Fear! Grammar Cat Ya a happy new Fear! Wha! No A happy new Year! Moon Light Oops! Ya happy new year To TCG and Blue boy! Grammar Cat Happy new leer! Moon Light Tcg and Blue boy's defense fell! Grammar Cat You get what I mean right?--Grammar Cat 14:07, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ~Moon Light~ Merry X-Mas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! 17:30, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Absol the invicabol! Ha! Fighting type the weakest type in the world! My absol can take him down in one single attack. So absol being pure dark is weak to bug and fight. But me being a smart trainer taught him Ariel ace! A flying move that never misses! So that fighting type is going to fall real fast! Plus bug is weak to flying! The power of dark! ~Moon Light the dark type trainer~ Pokemon team Hi Blue boy! My team is Absol, and Spirit tomb (No weakness). I still have a protector which protects the pokemon if the wild pokemon are to tough. Grammar Cat leant me her level 70 giritaina (Dragon ghost). Absol is leveling up nicely and so is spirit tomb but I'm now training them on low level pokemon. Why? Simple once I fight pokemon I get a effort piont (Ev for short) once I get enough of those I get one stat increased. So my pokemon may not be a high level but they will have high stats. Well by ~Moon Light~ p.s. Grammar Cat caught a stunky in pokemon pearl. RE:Double battle! I can't. For some weird reason, my Pkmn White cannot connect to the Wi-Fi on my DS Lite. I have tried for hours to connect, but it has always failed, but only on White. For SoulSilver, it has succeeded (on my DS Lite). For Wi-Fi stuff, I have to use my Sister's DSi, however I highly doubt she'll let me do that, seeing as she got enraged over me getting Victini of the Mystery Gift. So, we can't. Oh well, guess we'll have to wait 'till Generation 6 to fight. -- 17:13, December 30, 2011 (UTC) What it says on the tin template RE: Editing? Yes, but I don't really feel like editing like now, if you want to add it to the story right now, feel free to do it! RE: Job Hello there TCG! I really apreciate your interests but I need to tell you something... I really would love to make the games but I only have images :( And I'm only 12 years old! LOL. But if we could do something.. I think we would. :( Really, I apreciate your interests! But I don't think it's gonna be possible because I live in Paraguay, and we are quite far away! I really hope I could program my games to be able to play them but I don't know how :( Thank you very much for your request! We should be in contact... JuanJLF 13:03, January 4, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti About my name Just a quick question about why u spell my name cause I think i may be to stupid to get it SWUPDK, what does the W stand 4 ? Someonethatyouprobablydontknow 20:13, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Old games Hey, I just realized, whatever happened to those games you were going to make? Remember? I was the level builder 22:42, January 21, 2012 (UTC) TCG... have you completed Black yet? When I complete White, I am going to organize my ultimate team! When I complete White (and organize my ultimate team), I'm going to buy Emerald. Also, what version is your DS? I have a DS Lite. I ask becuase I'm wondering if its becuase of my Ds version I can't connect to the Wi-Fi in Pkmn White. -- 22:49, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Signature Sorry for being a big evil poo, but if your signature contains an image, it has to be templated. (If your sig does not contain one, feel free to pester me on my talk page for my mistake) To do that paste your code here and then put |— TinyCastleGuy (talk)}} in your preferences in the Custom Signature field in the Signature section. 08:25, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Waddle Doo Do you have Kirby's Return to Dream Land? Here you can see I have it. 13:25, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Team I guess its okay to tell you my team, since I won't use them after White. Also, how do you manage to connect to the Wi-Fi with a DS Lite? I can connect with all other DS Games, but not with White for some reason. -- 21:58, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday Tiny Castle Hi Tiny Castle Guy! Guess what? I finally beat Tiny Castle the nitrome game. Fianlly it was so hard... Well see you around. Grammar Cat 23:25, January 27, 2012 (UTC) 4 Days Late, but whatever Happy Birthday (I'm super late) Hello Tcg! Happy Birthday! I'm so sorry I didn't say it sooner... *Moon Light Happy Happy birthday I'm late like grammar cat *Cameow Meow Meow Meow!!!!! I'm so meow late.... ARCHIVE THIS PAGE! IT IS TOO LONG! And by the way 06:55, January 29, 2012 (UTC)}} Logging in Hello there. An anonymous user recently made an edit to your user page, which could have just been you forgetting to log in. When editing personal pages, try to log in, so that it is clear that the edit was with your consensus. Also, not logging in reveals your IP address, and lets anybody locate you as well as view your personal data. 11:07, February 3, 2012 (UTC) NYANNYANNYAN You are going to get that song stuck in my head now...=D No, actually, I'm here to raise another point about your recent edits. I have noticed a lot of your contributions involve uploading pictures for the Wiki. While you used to upload many useful ones for the mainspace, it seems as though you are also uploading images that have absolutely nothing to do with Nitrome, thus where the Nyan cat comes in. So due to the newly introduced policy on images, a lot of your newest uploads are going to be scrapped from the Wiki's mainspace. If you want to post images on your userpage or blog, you can always upload them onto another image file host and paste the direct link to the image, which works well, too. 01:27, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Actually it's Nyan Kat, not cat . In other news: Bluefire2 accidentally gets 99 firemaking after chopping down a tree.. with an inferno adze. See talk page for full story. 08:40, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Finneon and valentine story??? HI Tcg! You wana finneon? I got a finneon! Also is the valentine story ended? Well it looks like you end up writing stroys and wonder whats happens next. I have a problem like that so much being a writer. I thought of something cool. What if we both make a page about Blue boy and Moon Light's adventures? We could both edit it and make up new adventures. Unfortantly it's going to be difficult restrickting it to just me and you... So wana try it? P.s. I got no idea how to send the finneon over to ya. If I find that out wana chimchar? Grammar Cat 22:23, February 16, 2012 (UTC) What you need Hi TCG! It's me, Grammar Cat NOBODY. U want a Finneon? I gots 1! Level 27! What I want? Shiny Pkmn! U got any? If so, I will gladly trade my Sis's Fineon for a Shiny. I can take any Shiny, but I specifically want a Shiny Quagsire (even though it's pink...). If you don;t have any shinnies, I can give you the Finneon for free. Message me if you're up to it. -- 22:40, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the late birthday wish Sigh, Blueboy...what is it with you and mistletoes? 00:05, February 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Emerald ...you do understand Emerald cannot connect to the internet', right? As for when I'm getting it, expect 2-3 years, which will likely be when I finish training my ultimate team. P.S: I can connect to the Wi-Fi with my DS Lite, so I can now fight you. -- 21:38, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Important Wikia has recently adopted HTML 5, and so some tags have become outdated, and should not be used. These tags include , and . For more information, and a full list, see Nitrome:Graveyard. 10:45, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Pkmn Battle! My team is ready to battle you! What's your Pkmn Black friend code? -- 00:06, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Nitromian Wiki Do you think that you should create a favicon for your wiki? Some suggestions are a yellow or orange cuboy, like in this wiki, nitrome limited, and the nitrome fan fiction wiki. Not the person you're thinking of 18:45, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Bye I'm sorry to see you seem to be done editing this wiki. I'm sad to see you go, but I can totally understand. But before you leave for good, can you announce the winner for your contest? I'm really anxious. 20:02, March 9, 2012 (UTC) What's Nitromians wiki for? Well I've seen the wiki you've made. Nirtomians wiki. But what's it for? When you created it, what were you actually gonna do? Frostyflytrap 23:50, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :We were planning to use it as the fan fiction wiki when we were making the policy; I don't know why it was made in the first place, however. We needed to ask TCG to let us use it, which I did, and sadly he didn't reply D: so I founded the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki. 08:48, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Your story Can you make it on the fanfiction wiki? 18:46, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Leaderboard points Hi TCG, it's I,SQhi. I'm currently at #20 with 770 pts now, so perhaps could you try to earn a badge somewhere, and overtake Fubmar #18 with 820 pts? I don't want to end up prodding you off the leaderboard. In the meantime i'll try to hold off crossing another badge treshold accidentally. SQhi•'''(talk) 17:19, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hurry! Hi Castle Guy, I would inevitably earn a gold badge in 9 days, and hop to #18. Hurry! SQhi•'(talk) 14:08, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Signature Here it is :D RE:Sig Nature Ask here. P.S: What's your PKMN White/Black friend code? I may want to fight you, if your up to it. Beware, your Level 100 Gengar will lose against my team. -- 03:35, July 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:Friend Code Your probably having the same problem I used to have. Yep, I'm getting White 2. I have my whole team planned out! -- 21:36, July 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Teeny and Archive Yes, I do think we should call him Teeny hero and add a reference of the name. About the archive, only create a page called User talk:TinyCastleGuy/Archive_1, for example, and add there you messages. Bye! 20:01, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh well, just move your talk page to what Santi suggested. Then create a new talk page here. =) I'll be most willing to help if you require assistance. =D SQhi'•'(talk)'•'''52k edit 17:28, July 20, 2012 (UTC) R Chive? Here's a tip for archiving: if you want to do the good old copy-paste-onto-new-page sort of thing (which is what you are doing), then click "Edit" on your talk page. Click the "Source" tab (next to visual, should be above this editor to the right). Click on any area within the editor and press Ctrl + A. All the text should be selected. That way, you can simply cut and paste without catching the "Edit section" links, which I see on your current archive. I'll assume you ran your cursor down the text not in the editor...? 18:44, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Pweez Don't Be Mad :( I came back at around an hour later, only to find that you weren't in the chat room. I guess that you had to get off of the computer as well. I hope you can tell me tomorrow the two pictures you didn't see on the fanfiction wiki. Maybe some were uploaded but pushed too far back. Pweez forgive me if I couldn't come back too quickly. See You Tomorrow! 22:23, August 22, 2012 (UTC)